The Big Mad House
by owakoblack
Summary: Sirius Black was born and lives in No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London, where mad people live. When he is around sixyearold, his rebelliousness begins to unfold, and he wants to leave the Black house with his brother Regulus.It is the first part of a whole st


**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: JKRolwing owns most of the characters, and surely this fan fiction is not for commercial use. It is merely for my and hopefully your entertainment.

**Summary**: Sirius Black was born and lives in No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London, where mad people live. When he is around six-year-old, his rebelliousness begins to unfold, and he wants to leave the Black house with his brother Regulus.

**Beta**: **Miss Crissy** is very kind to beta read my fiction thoroughly and correct my errors. I'm very lucky to have her when I most need a beta's help. Thanks, Crissy. I love you!

**The Big Mad House **

People lived in Grimmauld Place, London, dared not say they lived a life as normal as most of the Londoners. First of all, by times had they been grim to see the newly-fixed streetlamps go out without reason at night. Secondly, they were often greeted with unexpected heavy rain when they just stepped out of their own houses although the weather broadcast last night had said it was sunny these days. And most unfortunately, they had the worst neighbors in the world.

The inhabitants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place were the Black family, who, judged by their big ancient house, had been living here for at least one century. People of Grimmauld Place seldom saw members of the Black family go out the house, let alone spoke to them. Once for a very long time that there had been a rumour that the Black house was a deserted place. What's even worse, children were scared to go out at night because of another rumour—the house was _haunted. _This rumour started with a little boy who rushed home after sundown and sobbed to his parents that he saw a hooked man standing in front of the Black house, his hands holding a giant bleeding headless snake. Afterwards more and more children said they had seen horrible signs about the Black house, too. Though their parents silenced them by saying "good children never tell lies", they secretly couldn't deny that they had seen such abnormal things too.

In a cold, dimly lit room, sat two little black-haired boys, both of them sat before two separated desks. A haughty looking blonde women was giving them lessons

"Remember, the purity of blood is most essential. To be a Black, you must be…"

"Be_ blacker_ everyday…ah…yeah…" the elder boy said seriously and then winked at his younger brother.

"Sirius, it's not the first time you've interrupted me in a day!" Mrs. Hosonnah Black screeched, blue eyes filled with rage. "One more interruption, I'll put you…"

"Right you are, there's another one." Sirius suddenly stood up and kicked his chair aside, "I'm fed up with all your nonsense!"

"_Stupefy_!" Cried Hosonnah, her wand pointed to Sirius.

But Sirius escaped by a swift bend, and dashed to the door.

"Get back, Sirius!" Hosonnah screamed loudly and ran after him.

Sirius gave a jump to bestride the banister of the staircase and slide down.

Certainly to be a _noble _Black, Hosonnah dared not get downstairs in this way. She lifted her long dress up a little and trotted, casting spells to her prey, who was currently out of her attacking range.

"Ouch! Mistress, Kreature hurts!" An old house-elf fell down at her heels. It seemed that he was trying to help Hosonnah to catch Sirius, but unfortunately caught a misjudged shot.

"Catch him for me, Cissy!" Hosonnah shouted to her little daughter Narcissa as she looked down to the hollow amid the spiral staircases and saw her standing open mouthed to her cousin sliding at supersonic speed.

"Block him! Hamper him!" Hosonnah screamed desperately.

Sirius gave another jump and landed on the ground floor.

"Prey make way, Missy." Sirius advanced on Narcissa in a threatening tone, his eyes energetic.

Narcissa gazed at her cousin a second and realised that he was physically bigger and stronger then herself, and finally gave way.

Sirius gave a triumphant grin and dashed to the right, narrowly missing another spell upstairs. He ran so fast as if he was skating on the smooth marble floor and reached for the knob of the door to the basement.

Suddenly an outstretched arm fenced his hand off, of which the force almost knocked him down.

He didn't expect his eldest cousin was ambushing behind the curtain to attack him. But Bellatrix didn't succeed; Sirius pushed down an umbrella made from a Troll leg and tripped her over.

He ran for the door and opened it.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Bellatrix cried out the incantation between her split lips.

"Look out!" A girl was walking out from the basement with a tea set in her hands.

Sirius could have dodged the spell if it had not been Andromeda. He ceased his uptrusting body from bumping into her but he couldn't avoid the spell at the same time.

Within a second, he found himself was pinned onto the floor, unable to move.

Bellatrix advanced on him, laughing madly.

"Mum, I've got him!"

Finally Hosannah arrived at the hall and looked down at Sirius who was staring at her revolted.

"Valerie asked me to handle you without mittens when she's away. Let me see then…what about hanging you under the ceiling? Or lock you in the reptile room?" Hosannah said amusingly and undid the spell.

Sirius got to his feet and as Bellatrix was listening with rapture to her mother's great plans, suddenly he picked out a wand out of his robe and yelled, "_Stupefy_!"

Bellatrix fell onto the floor at once, a stunned look on her face.

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Hosannah. Sirius's wand flew out of his hand.

"You…" Bellatrix panted.

It was Hosannah who interrupted this time—she was almost exploded by her growing rage. "You…you're only six! How dare you use a wand to hex others!"

"Yes, I dare." Said Sirius firmly, looking straight to his aunt's eyes.

"Fine, I'll bind you up, whip you and brand…"

"NO!"

They looked around and saw Sirius's little brother Regulus ran for Sirius and pulled up Sirius's right-hand sleeve, revealing his inner forearm. Andromeda let out a small whimper and Narcissa hid behind her mother—the small creamy arm was full of nasty bumps and bruises.

"He's been beaten almost everyday. Please don't punish him this time, Aunt Hosannah!"

"Reggie no, this has nothing to do with you! Moreover, I don't care the painful feelings. I get use to them." Sirius said bravely.

"Get use to them, huh?" Hosannah said cunningly, looking from Sirius to Regulus. "Right, since your punishment has no effect on you, I'll punish Regulus instead."

"No!" Sirius yelled desperately. "He did nothing wrong! Please punish me!"

"It's too late, Sirius. You should be more obedient next time." Hosannah smiled evilly and grabbed Regulus away from Sirius's folding arms.

"I'll take Regulus to the dungeon. And you, Sirius, remain up here. If I see you try to rescue your brother, I'll whip him even more fiercely." Hosannah dragged Regulus by the hand and left the hall.

As the door was about to be closed, Regulus turned around and said to his brother, "Don't worry about me, Sirius."

Sirius stood dead in the middle of the dark hall. It was the worst punishment he had ever had.

At night, a glistening white full moon saw a little boy crouching in a corner of a dark nursery, his face pale in moonshine.

The door opened, entered another boy, who seemed a year older than the former.

"Reggie." Sirius called gently and knelt down to his brother. As he drew up Regulus's sleeves, he saw new bruises on his little arms.

"She whipped you." Sirius choked and buried his face in Regulus's bruised hands.

"…it doesn't matter…" Regulus mumbled in a low voice.

"But you hadn't spoken a word since dinner and stay in your room. She must frighten you badly." Sirius said sadly.

Regulus didn't reply and bit his lip, and then—big tears rolled down his eyes.

Sirius's heart ached; he couldn't bear seeing his precious brother hurt, so he hugged Regulus tightly to his chest and apologised, "I'm sorry, Reggie…I'm sorry…"

"No, I just wanted to be as brave as you…and I don't want to see you hurt either…"

"I don't mind getting hurt. The only thing I mind in this house is _you_, Reggie. I'd rather do anything to prevent you from getting hurt." Sirius wiped Regulus's tears with his thumbs carefully and kissed him in the cheek.

The life in this big house to Sirius, was a life in the dark. The people that lived here seemed to have no love in themselves and surely had no love to give out. The first ray of light in Sirius's life was the arrival of his little brother—Regulus.

It was a cold winter morning and the snow had just stopped. Out of a child's curiosity, Sirius went to see his baby brother, who was just born last night and now was left lying alone in his cradle. When he first saw his brother's little pink face and snow-white limbs, a burst of fondness raised in him—he hadn't been fond of anything before, but he could tell that Regulus was just like a ray of light, making him feel warm, comfortable, and joyful.

Sirius didn't know much about love when he was so young, but he decided to make Regulus happy and keep him from all harm. He kept Regulus company and told jokes to make him laugh; when Regulus was frightened by the ghost stories of the attic or his mother, Sirius would tell him he would protect him; although unlike his brother, Regulus was an obedient child, if he made mistakes sometimes and was about to be punished, Sirius would cover for him.

It was three years ago that he learned that he could never abandon his love towards Regulus. It was said that Regulus had some learning disabilities since his birth and was unable to speak till he was three. On that day when Sirius was beaten again for his mischief and was sitting next to a window, staring vacantly into the outer darkness, Regulus came to him, took his hand as if to comfort him, and then, Regulus babbled, "…brother…" Sirius's jaw dropped at once, stunned by what he had just heard—his brother can speak and quite evidently, Regulus spoke for him. Sirius could feel no happier in his life.

He could hardly imagine his life without Regulus. They lived dependently on each other in this big mad house. They needed love to grow up, and the only love they could receive was from each other.

I'll give you all the love I can give—Sirius thought when he was holding Regulus in his arms once again.

Regulus blushed as if he knew what Sirius meant, and felt the warmth of Sirius as he saw the cold moon over his brother's shoulder—he wished this moment could last a million years.

"I didn't give you permission to punish my sons by this means!" screamed Mrs. Valerie Black, the dinner table in the basement trembling in her horrible voice.

"It is the only way to depress him! And you don't care about Regulus as much as Sirius, don't you? You said Regulus had learning disabilities." Hosannah spat the words between her grinding teeth.

"It's because Sirius was born to be the heir of Black! And I think Regulus's becomes able of learning and turns out to be a very brilliant child!"

"So you're fond of Regulus? Why don't you show him? Why'd you continue the home discipline of fierce punishment?"

"The disciplines I set are for my children's own good. They are to be brought up properly as noble Blacks. However," Valerie's eyes were rolling madly, "you are not to punish my second son without his doing anything wrong·ever·again!"

"Well, Valerie, I don't think you're in a successful way of educating your children. It's a failure that Sirius turns out to be such a rebellious boy. He hardly listens to a word of being a Black. And moreover, he hexed Bella by using a wand. You ought to know how naughty for a six-year-old child to…"

"Sirius uses a wand?" Valerie fell into silence and so did all her surroundings, as if waiting for a bomb to explode. And then it did explode—

"My _son_! How clever, how brilliant he is! Aaaaaaaarrrrrrgh!" Valerie's laughter almost exploded like a shriek of terror.

"Say whatever you like, I won't bother in the future!" Hosannah walked out of the room irritably and closed the door with a loud thud. She found it very hard to understand her sister-in-law's capricious temper, especially after a long traveling in the wild world, Valerie seemed crazier than ever.

But Hosannah calmed down a bit when she passed the drawing room where she heard the sound of music played harmoniously by a piano.

At least Valerie's right; he's a very talented child, and sometimes he's obedient to take his lessons—Hosannah thought and went on.

Sirius didn't hate having lessons; on the contrary, he liked learning useful and practical things as long as they were not Dark Arts and the purity of Black blood. Among these family education lessons, he liked piano lessons best—it was a time for him to enjoy himself in the wide outside world, and sometimes he would take his brother with him.

And today, without exception, after he beautifully played a round of music, Sirius pulled up the cover of the piano and pressed on a button hiding amid strings. The piano started to play automatically.

Then he locked the door of the drawing room, and sneaked up to the nursery, where Regulus was absorbed in his favourite comic book _The Tour of a Toad_.

"Hey, Reggie, let's go out today!" Sirius grinned jovially, "But before we go, we have to wear these."

He opened a box that he brought with him, and revealed two sets of Muggle clothes.

"Where did you get them?" Regulus examined them with great interest.

"Nicked from the wardrobe on the second floor. It seems a lot of Muggle clothes there. I should've discovered it earlier that we wouldn't have been stared at by Muggles curiously in wizard robes." Sirius winked and started to change his clothes.

After a long struggle in their clothes (it was the first time that they put on Muggle clothes), Sirius was sure he didn't wear his T-shirt with legs and Regulus had succeeded with the buttons in right order.

"You look handsome, Siri." Regulus looked happily at Sirius, who was in a black T-shirt bearing the legend _Vcvienne Westwood_ and black jeans with a silver leather belt.

"Thanks. And you look lovely!" Sirius looked up and down on Regulus interestedly, who was wearing a set of light purple dress. "But…er…I think there's something curious…"

Sirius glanced to the box and saw a pink bowknot left there. "Yes! Try the bowknot, Reggie!"

He pinned the bowknot on Regulus's waist, and frowned a little; he pinned it on the ribbons around Regulus's neck, and frowned again; finally he pinned it on Regulus's sleek dark hair, and a satisfied smile emerged on his face.

"Hmm, you look perfect, Reggie!" Sirius clapped his hands cheerfully. Then he crawled under the bed and said, "Let's go!"

There was a trapdoor under the bed which was an ancient secret passage led to the outside world.

Hand in hand, the two brothers jumped into it; the passage was like a slide on which they screamed and laughed as they were sliding faster and faster.

About five minutes later they slowed down and finally landed onto the floor. They climbed up a stair and lifted another trapdoor, and squinted a little as the bright sunshine came onto their faces.

Outside was a totally different world from the house, and it was spring time. Wild cherry-trees were blooming, white blossoms crystal-clear; over a sunlit field was a delicate, flower-starred green.

They went across a fair, where a smiling coaster monger patted Regulus's head (he was stared by Sirius when he called his brother "what a lovely girl", though he didn't seem to notice) and gave each of them a big red apple.

At last they rested in a daffodil field, basking in warm spring sunlight. Sirius half closed his eyes, lying among daffodils, while Regulus sat and ate another apple Sirius gave him.

"I wish I were the clouds, then I could fly freely all day in the sun. I love the life in the light, Reggie. How I wish I don't have to go back to the damn house again!"

"If you ever leave it, take me with you." Regulus's innocent eyes gazed at Sirius sincerely.

"Of course I will. How can I leave you behind in the house alone?" Sirius touched Regulus's cheek gently by hand.

"I love you, Siri." Regulus said quietly.

"I love you too, Reggie." Sirius smiled.

"It seems someone opened the wardrobe on the second floor. Don't you think the kids are up to something, Aquarius?" In Mr. Aquarius Black's study, Valerie said loudly.

"How many times have I told you not to intrude into my study while I'm working, Valerie?" said Aquarius angrily and hastily closed the books on the desk. "And a million times that I've told you not to bother with the boys. Let them do what they want to."

"I won't give them any freedom as long as they're not of age, lest they could be influenced by bad effects from the outside world. Nor do I permit them to touch anything in the house at will. And you don't want them to go to the attic, do you, Aquarius?" said Valerie threateningly.

"Right then, you ask them. There's no proof of that."

"I won't ask them about that—there's something even worse. I suspect that they go out without my permission."

"Go to check them if you have plenty of time, but I don't have. I'm working at the moment!" Aquarius became irritated.

"Alright." Valerie left the study.

She tiptoed to Regulus's nursery, and flung the door open without warning. To her contentment, she saw Regulus sitting in his chair, reading a book.

"Time for lunch." She said coolly and left the room.

When she was approaching the drawing room without a sound, her suspicion increased—there was no sound of a piano from that room.

She fastened her steps and almost kicked the door open—

"I'm remembering music notes, Mum." Sirius said, sitting in front of the piano, a text book in his hands.

"Time·for·lunch." Said Valerie coldly and left the room.

Regulus was drifting in dreams when he heard a voice calling him. He opened his eyes and saw Sirius sitting on his bed in his day clothes.

"Reggie, let us go to see the mysterious veil." Sirius said cheerfully.

"The veil? The one we saw near the field, hanging in the air without any support?" said Regulus in a sleepy voice.

"Exactly. Don't you think it's attractive? Let's explore it!"

"But I don't think it's wise. We were almost caught by Mum's sudden raid."

"That's why I choose night. It's much safer. Come on, Reggie, let's go!" Sirius urged.

"I don't like exploring at night. I'm scared."

"You asked me to take you wherever I go, remember?"

"No, not this time, please. And you're not leaving home, Siri. You'll be back hours later." Regulus felt extremely drowsy now.

"OK. I'll find a souvenir for you if I can." Said Sirius half-sarcastically, "Good-night, my boy."

Sirius disappeared under Regulus's bed.

It was the first time that Sirius went out alone in the dead of the night. He tried to find the way he and Regulus explored in the day, but eventually he found himself lost in the massive wild land.

The moors looked horrible at night. There wasn't any source of light except dim moonlight from the cloud-blocked moon.

Sirius was rather scared. The darkness of the night reminded him of all the unhappy memories and as if the tragedies were going to happen again—the locked iron door of the dungeon, the sound of whipping, the cry of Regulus when his mother dragged him away…

He lost his bearings and didn't know where to go—in what way could he leave darkness?

Then he heard a sound. A voice was calling him in an unknown language. He calmed down himself and listened carefully with his heart, and headed for the source of the voice.

The voice became louder as Sirius went, and he started to run. He sensed the softness of rustling grass under his feet, and the wind was blowing behind him, pushed him, made him feel as if he was taking wing.

Sirius Black had never felt so _free_ before.

He ran across two hills and finally saw a source of light on the top of the third hill. It was the veil, hanging without support under a birch, giving out lights.

"Are you calling me?" Sirius stopped running and approached the veil carefully.

He drew up the veil and flashed of light burst out. Consequently the flashes congealed into shapes of stars and floated in the air, twinkling golden rays and make soft ringing sound like music.

From the shining space behind the veil, a brilliant immense four-legged creature emerged. Its furs were burning with fire.

It was a totally different world—it was delightful, calefactive and hopeful.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" A thundering roar from Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, woke up all the innocent neighbours.

It was the first time in their life that the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place saw the whole staff of the house of Black and they wished they would never see them again.

Mrs. Valerie Black was storming out of her house, a giant snake skull in her hand; Mr. Aquarius Black followed, carrying a large cage, some cord-like creatures wriggling in the light of torches on the enclosing walls of the house; and after Mr. Black, Mrs. Hosannah Black was dragging and shouting at a black-haired child.

"Where's your brother, Regulus? Tell me or you'll be locked in the room with snakes!"

"…I don't know…" Regulus's voice trembled.

"Don't threaten my son, Hosannah!" shouted Valerie.

"If he doesn't tell Sirius's whereabouts, how can we get to know?" Hosannah's gaunt face was white with rage.

"I send my snake babies to find him, Hosannah." Valerie motioned to Aquarius, who opened the cage and tens of black snakes slithered quickly into darkness. Valerie continued, petting the skull in her hand. "If they find Sirius, their Head will tell me."

The inhabitants all gasped behind their window curtains—all those snakes had no heads!

When Sirius was enjoying the beauty of the veil, he was unaware that air became dense and rain began to fall.

A sudden roll of thunder made him jump and as he turned around, he saw his mother standing behind him. Another flash of lightning cut across the darkened sky, throwing her face into sharp relief, which was more like a white skull.

The third flash was from Valerie's wand—the veil soon caught fire, and it started to spread into the space behind the veil.

"Do you know," said Valerie breathlessly, "do you know what it is?"

Sirius stared at his mother without answer.

"It is the Veil of Erised. The evilest thing of the world—it will lure you to the wisdom of _evil_." Valerie's body trembled with anger.

"_Evil_? What is supposed to be evil? Is there anything eviler than the house of B…"

"Shut up, my son! We are Blacks. The blood running in our vain is the purest of all. But the nature's nobility is not enough. I have to teach you and Regulus to be noble so that both of you will grow up as real Blacks."

"So that's your education policy? Cooping up Reggie and me and giving out cruel torture?"

"That's the tradition of the Black family. It is an efficient way of education. You'll learn from the elder members of the family without being influenced by negative effects, and you'll be sorted in Slytherin House when you start your school." Valerie glanced at under the birch, where the veil had hanged, now was a big hole of a vacant space.

"And you even destroy things I like?" Sirius said.

"No, I only destroy things may have bad effects on you. And I know that," she paused, "there was once someone being obsessive with the Veil that betrayed the family. I should have found out the Veil earlier, but it doesn't matter—you'll never see the_ light_ again."

She cast a string of silver water to the fire and it gradually died out.

"You can never leave the house. It's your destiny." Valerie bent down to Sirius and reached out her hand, a triumphant smile on her face. "Let's go home, _my son_."

It was dark again and Sirius's little body was all soaked, but he felt a surge of rebelliousness, made his heart beat faster and blood run with rising heat.

"You won't succeed. I'll leave the house one day. Both Regulus and I." A voice whispered in him.

**End**


End file.
